Stars Shinning
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Khun could remember when Bam was compared to a star. He was a bright light, a light that needed to be protected: a light that Khun needed, wanted, to protect.


Khun could remember when Bam was compared to a star. At first, he had to admit that the comparison seemed to fit him. No matter who Bam interacted with, he always seemed to shine with an inward light. That's what drew others to him. That's what made them interact with him. Whether it was because they saw something special in Bam, or because they had evil intentions, remained to be seen. The point was, Bam attracted people.

Khun couldn't exactly say that Bam's 'inward light' was what made him feel drawn to Bam. But it definitely made him stay. He began to stay with Bam mainly because he began to see him as a friend. He _wanted_ to interact with Bam. He wanted to be with Bam.

He wanted to be friends.

He had never felt that way before. In the Khun family, he was unable to allow himself the pleasure of having friends. He was always prepared to be stabbed in the back by some when he was busy stabbing someone else's back. That was how his family works. But meeting Bam, and coming to know him, Khun found himself slowly letting his guard down.

Maybe it was because Bam's inward light eased his apprehension.

But now, Khun found himself reflecting on the stars, and on Bam. Now that he thought about it, he considered the fact that maybe Bam wasn't a star. Maybe he was...darkness.

It made sense, in a way. Bam seemed to bring out the good in others. He did not try to understand those he came across. But he was always there for them. It was that quality that made those around Bam shine brighter.

Maybe Bam really was the darkness, the sky, that held the stars. It was because of his darkness that others were able to shine. Because of Bam, the darkness, the light in everyone else would shine brighter.

Khun frowned, wondering thoughtfully if, maybe he was a star as well. Did he shine when he was around Bam? Was the good inside of him evident when he was with Bam?

He scoffed. Ridiculous. He didn't need to 'shine.' There was nothing about him that would be compared to a star. Any good in him was hidden away so that others would not feel the desire to form attachments with him. The ironic thing was that when people began to know him, or think they knew him, they wanted to be around him even less. Except for Bam, who stuck around with him with his naive innocence.

But Bam...maybe Bam was both a star and darkness. Maybe he was everything.

Bam was both a star, and the darkness. But he was a friend, companion, comforter, leader, and so much more.

Who needed the stars when they had Bam?

That caused Khun to smile. In that moment, his blue-eyed gaze was drawn to the small figure sitting not too far away from him. Bam was listening to the conversations going around him as their comrades chatted, and though he didn't contribute to Yuri's intense conversation with the others, he was very much involved.

Because everyone wanted him, that light, to be around.

"You alright Mr. Khun?"

Khun's small smile vanished into a frown of confusion. He glanced at Bam curiously. "Why would there be something wrong?" he asked.

Bam shrugged. "You look...you look like you're thinking deeply about something. Is it about the test? Are you worried about that?"

Khun blinked, surprised. "Bam," he started. He paused, finding himself at a loss. What was he going to say? He knew it was something important. Ruefully, he shook his head with a small smile. Oh well, he had more important things to say. "You...you are amazing."

A moment of confusion crossed Bam's face before he began to smile. "Thanks." But his eyes still held confusion, as if he did not understand the meaning behind Khun's words. But his smile did not waver as Khun smiled back.

'You have no idea,' Khun thought with a smile as he watched Bam interact with Endorsi. 'You have no idea how amazing you are. That's what makes you so special.'

"That turtle," Rak grunted, coming to stand beside Khun. He nodded at Bam, who Endorsi seemed determined to keep ahold of. "He's a soft one. We need to watch after him."

Khun nodded in agreement. "Good thing he's got thugs like us around to protect him."

It didn't matter if he shined bright as a star because of Bam. Khun would do whatever it took to preserve the light that was inside Bam.


End file.
